


WCKD Cameras

by Demon_Angel



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Angel/pseuds/Demon_Angel
Summary: Newtmas one shot told from the point of view of our very own chancellor Paige*SPOILERS





	WCKD Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Fic I'm putting online so I'd love feedback and I appreciate all comments thanks xx

Chancellor Ava Paige was not a woman to fall apart in public,so she was falling apart in her locked office instead.

She sat in front of the laptop showing the footage of the night before.It showed the group of children who thought the chancellor had no idea about their midnight meetings.

Ava had tears running down her face as she watched the kids onscreen laughing and joking.

'How could we?'she whispered,'How could we be so cruel?'she sobbed,'We are evil!'she shouted.

On the screen,Thomas said something and everyone laughed.

'And Thomas..,'she whispered,'so innocent...'

She stood suddenly and pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket.She pressed it to her face and walked towards the door.

She was about to press the light switch when she laughed and mumbled,'Thomas,after Thomas Edison,'she snorted,'we should have stuck with Stephen' 

She turned to the laptop and was about to turn it off when onscreen Newt and Thomas left the room.

She sat down and started following them with cameras.They went all the way to the girls sector.

They looked through the window in silence and a tear rolled down Newts cheek.

It took Paige a moment to figure out why.Then she remembered of course it was his sister.

Newt started crying harder so Thomas took the blondes shoulders and stared into his eyes.

'Newt listen to me,'onscreen Thomas said,'It'll be okay you'll talk to her again'

'What if I don't Tommy?'Newt sobbed,'She'll always be your sister,whatever happens.'

Paige sat down feeling like she was intruding on a private moment but was unable to look away.

Newt seemed to hesitate then started leaning forward just as Thomas lent forward too.

Suddenly they were kissing and Newts arms were around Thomas's neck and Thomas was pulling him closer.

Ava shut the laptop off in shock then she smiled and whispered

'Young Love'.


End file.
